The Ghost Rider vs THE CHAIR
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: A lighthearted little One Shot that popped into my head so I typed it up. Enjoy mina.


No clue where the idea of 'hey lets stick Robbie in that chair from season one' came from but it is best not ask sometimes. I didn't watch this show, don't watch TV on a TV anymore, but when I saw some clips online I fell in love with Robbie. Since I had this idea and am hoping that actually watching season four will inspire more works from me I am posting this. Any suggestions welcomed, hope I didn't shame the fandom with this.

 **WarNinGs** : One Shot, Not exactly canon compliant, slightly OC I'm sure, first time writing for this fandom.

 **Aishi Say**

" _Sometimes you just have to bow to the absurd_."

Captain Picard, never read Harry Potter or I'd quote whoever said something like this since AoS likes their Potterverse references.

 **SITTING ON THE SAND IS A BOX, WHAT IS IN THAT BOX?**

"Ah, you're here, good," Director Phil Coulson greeted as he looked up from his desk with a pleased little smile.

Robbie frowned slightly as he lowered the black mug he had been drinking from, "Yeah, why?" Daisy had said Coulson wanted to see him, not that he was trouble or anything.

"I need you to go answer some questions for agent Koenig," Coulson answered as if that explained everything.

Robbie titled his head, the name meant nothing to him, "Because?"

"You'll need a lanyard to access the base, everyone does see?" Coulson held his up for the younger male to clearly see.

"Not an agent Coulson," Robbie reminded the suit wearing male before sipping his coffee, true he had been helping out recently but that was mostly Daisy's fault.

"True," Coulson agreed with a nod, Robbie was just a guy Daisy had sort of brought home with her. Much as she had with Lincoln, a different person to be sure but the same potential to do great things was there. "But since you have been working with us I would like to consider you an asset if not an agent, if that is all right with you?"

Robbie frowned slightly as he considered that, both he and the Rider liked Coulson, and the guy had proven he would fight for his people current agents or not. Nodding he allowed himself a small smile, "You need my help to save the world you got it."

"Excellent," Coulson had hoped the younger man would agree to continue working with S.H.I.E.L.D., "A few simple questions and you'll officially unofficially be part of the team."

Robbie nodded, being official was all well and good, "Where?"

"Sir?"

"Please escort Mr. Reyes to agent Koenig, thank you." Coulson smiled to himself as he turned on the display for the room he wanted. One camera focused on the readout display, the other two on what would be agent Koenig's and Robbie's faces. "Oh this should be fun."

 ** **SITTING ON THE SAND IS A BOX, WHAT IS IN THAT BOX?****

"Ah Mr. Reyes please sit down, this won't hurt a bit," Billy Koenig greeted with a friendly smile. He had been briefed on the particulars since this young man was currently an asset working primarily with agent Johnson who may become a full agent at some point.

Robbie eyed the chair for a moment before siting down as instructed, Coulson was trustworthy after all, "I don't get hurt."

"Interesting. Now this chair tests 96 variables in all, all very technical and impressive," Agent Koenig explained as he secured his subject. Moving to the counsel he nodded to himself, everything checked out perfectly. "All right now we'll start off nice and easy, and don't worry if a question seems strange to you these are not typical yes and no questions." Getting a nod for an answer the agent noted back as he looked down. "Please state your name for the record?"

"Roberto 'Robbie' Reyes," Robbie answered not at all surprised that was the first question, it didn't get much easier then that.

"Eye color?"

"Brown, most of the time," Robbie answered with a hint of a smirk, when he was about to change his eyes went first.

Koenig frowned but the results read truth so he moved on, "Have you ever been married?"

"No"

"Please list your immediate family?"

Robbie frowned but S.H.E.I.L.D. already knew about his family, "Alive just my little brother Gabe, our tio died recently."

"Please answer in English only if you can Mr. Reyes, and I'm sorry to hear that."

"Sorry, and don't be I killed him, did it to save the world and settle a score," Robbie still smarted at the betrayal, at least Gabe had not had to see it go down. The look on his little brother's face when he had changed had been enough, his heart ached just as much thinking about it as it had that moment.

Koenig looked up, frowned, and looked back down, honest and emotionally charged, family was a trigger for this one. "What is the difference between an egg and a rock?"

That one got a blink followed by a thoughtful frown, "I'm not sure I can set the egg on fire and use it as a weapon, only done it to metal so far but a rock should be doable." Robbie had never really considered attacking fools with rocks, but debris was worth looking into if he was going to be working where his favored chain might not be a good idea. Just grabbing the other person was not always an option either, even if his flames only seemed to burn who he wanted dead.

Koenig arched a brow at the one, always very telling and the file said Reyes was a pryokinetic. "Have you ever heard of project 'Insight'"

"If I do I don't know it by that name," Daisy had told him about a lot, codenames not so much. Even if became an agent he could careless what codenames were thrown around, just who needed vengeance and did he have to bring anyone back alive.

"Have you ever had any contact with Alexander Pierce?"

"Not unless The Rider killed him, I don't bother with their names most of the time. Guilty of what is all He worries about," Robbie assumed he was some Hydra bastard or the like, name meant nothing to him.

"Ah huh. You wash up on a deserted island alone. Sitting on the sand is a box, what is in that box?"

"A chain," Robbie answered evenly, what more did he need now?

"What type of chain?" That was the first time that answer had come up, Koenig was curious now.

"Normal steel chain, I can open portals with one now so it would be all I need to get home. Amazing what you can learn in Hell no?" Robbie just could not help but smirk a little, it did sound absurd.

Once again truth and was backed up by Coulson himself, useful trick. "You are not an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., nor are you applying to become one so why are you here?"

"Coulson told me to come here and sit in this thing so I am," It really was that simple, Robbie was a simple man at heart.

"Too literal, why are you on this base? Why are you helping S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Trusting Coulson was a good start but there was more to it than that.

Robbie frowned, he'd heard that before. "Daisy is my friend, this is her family that simple. These are good people trying to keep the world from falling apart, if I can help by burning a few bastard who have it coming then I will."

"You are the second man with a kill count to sit in that chair and claim Daisy, then Skye, as their personal motivation for being on base. What makes you more trustworthy than Grant Ward?"

"I am a killer now, no getting around that, but The Rider only kills those with innocent blood on their hands, monsters who deserve it. I've returned from Hell twice for the innocent people of this world, all I care about is avenging the wronged and backing what few people see me in The Rider." Robbie could care less about who was in charge of what as long as they were trying to do right by people, no human was perfect they all made mistakes. "I've failed Gabe too many times before, I can't let him grow up in a world like those I fought on...no decent human being should have to see such a place."

Agent Koenig closed his eyes, so much spiking but only near the end, however Robbie felt he had failed his brother the pain was real. "So you claim you are not an Inhuman?"

"No, I'm something else," Robbie answered relieved he had not been asked to explain how he had failed Gabe.

"You claim you sold your soul to the Devil?"

Robbie gave the agent a humorless smile much as he had Daisy when she had scoffed at him, "He was the only one buying, you know?"

"I guess God is more of a briber then a buyer really. You are one of the most honest people I have ever seen sit in this chair," Koenig liked honest people, spies had to know how to lie but that did not mean they had to be dishonest people by nature.

Robbie arched a brow, "Good to know I guess."

Agent Koenig nodded as he smiled, "Congratulations you can have a lanyard." Hitting a button the chair released, he was not about to see if Robbie damaged it as he had a few other things.

Robbie arched a brow at the enthusiasm as he stood, rolling his shoulders as he moved away from the chair. All in all not a bad experience for being drilled in a super spy base. Reaching out he took the lanyard, studying the half orange and clear plastic card with a silver logo and black bar code. Unzipping his jacket he slipped the card into an inner pocket with a nod, "Thanks."

"No problem. I hate to be a bother but this whole sold your soul thing...sure it wasn't just a super powered alien?" The Inhumans were all decedents of aliens in a way, it was nicer then calling them failed weapons.

Robbie allowed his eyes to glow, "Pretty sure yeah." Leaving his jacket open he turned and walked out, even super powered aliens needed flesh and organs to live.

 **SITTING ON THE SAND IS A BOX, WHAT IS IN THAT BOX?**

"So Burning Man staying around this time?" Elena asked as she walked up to her fellow Latino, folding her arms on the counter he was leaning against.

"Need to talk with Gabe, kinda went to Hell before we could talk about things," Robbie answered sighing as he looked down at his mug. "Once he knows I am back, and can come back on my own, I might stick around for a little while."

Elena used her gifts to fetch the coffee pot, refilling the other's black mug with a smile, "Daisy will be happy to hear that yes?"

Robbie glanced at the knowing smile and allowed himself to smile a little in return, "She's been trying to convince me that my life isn't over, that I'm not really cursed...after coming back I think she may just be on to something."

"You may be on the righteous side of Hell but you are still a good man, you will do more good by staying here I know it." Elena was sure he still had a soul, maybe he could find his peace while teaching a devil to feel something beyond hate and rage? If angels could fall than surly a devil could also rise.

Robbie nodded solemnly, "If nothing else I can help save the world as a whole more often."

Elena smiled as she leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Welcome home Robbie."

"Thank you Elena, it's good to be back among friends," Robbie assured her with a grin, he had not really allowed himself to have those since the accident.

"Hey Matchstick I thought you'd be long gone by now," Mack greeted as he entered the kitchen with a teasing grin.

"Just getting a caffeine fix, portals take a little energy I would rather not crash on Gabe before he gets a chance to yell at me for being an idiot." Robbie drawled back before sipping the still hot coffee Elena had been so nice to refill for him.

"Yeah I know how that is, I have a little brother too. You should bring the kid by when you come back, he might feel better seeing your new home away from home." Mack had heard about Gabe's reaction to finding out about the whole murdering avenging devil thing. He had only had that thing in him for a little while and he was glad to see it gone. Robbie seemed more at peace then he had been which he was grateful for. The shorter male had grown on them, like May he hid a deep pain behind an icy wall, and like May that wall could come down around them.

"Don't I need clearance or something for that short of thing?" Robbie liked the idea, if Gabe could see these were good people he would worry less about him. They would be the ones protecting Gabe while he was off world, or anything else S.H.I.E.L.D or the Rider needed that would keep him away.

"Technically yes, but just ask Coulson before you go, the kid already knows about this stuff so formal paperwork is kinda a formality at this point." Mack knew Gabe helped to keep Robbie grounded, even if he was bonding slowly with the team, he need that link.

Robbie nodded setting his mug down on the counter, "Might as well do it now since I'm done here."

"Take care man, don't be a stranger," Mack patted a leather clad shoulder, Robbie may be a killer but he was still a good guy.

Robbie grinned at the large black man who had been less then friendly at first, not that he blamed any of them. "Not planning on it." Taking Elena's hands he squeezed them with a warm smile, "Cuida tu tortuga."

Elena smiled as she squeezed dangerous hands back, she would enjoy adding this one to her new family. "Mas facil que tu margarita." Mack often worked with Daisy so it was a bit of a two sided inside joke.

"Cierto, gracias," Letting go of her hands Robbie nodded to Mack as he turned to leave, Mack knew exactly what they had been saying and was grinning a bit as if he was Daisy's approving older brother, which he wort of was now. Hands went up catching the shoulders of another so they would not walk into him, blinking when he realized it was Daisy. "Careful girl I'm not as solid as Mack."

Daisy entered the kitchen with her head down, things had not been the same since Robbie had walked away from them. She had wanted him to stay longer, to help him patch things up with Gabe, to talk him into joining her team permanently, but he was gone. Hands lightly closed around her upper arms and she stopped walking automatically, looking up to apologize she just gaped. Robbie was not only standing with in arms reach he was touching her, real and grinning at her openly. Reaching up she flatten her palm against his cheek, he was really there, "Robbie when?"

Robbie shrugged slightly, "A few hours, I just stopped in to make sure the world wasn't ending before I headed out to see Gabe."

Daisy could not help but frown when she heard he was leaving again, even if it was just to go to his little brother. Every time he left she was not sure she would ever see him again, she had lost too many friends along the way. "Then you'll be back right?" She did not even care if she sounded needy or not, she had come to care about this messed up man and wanted him in her life. As what she was still not sure either of them knew, but as long as he was hear she was content again.

Robbie nodded with a slight smirk, "Yeah, I've gotten use to this madhouse really."

Laughing in relief she wrapped her arms around his neck, his soft jacket felt good against her palms. "I'm glad you're back, Gabe will be happy too I just know it."

Chuckling softy Robbie ignored Mack and Elena grinning at them, Daisy could handle those two without him just fine. "Clearly Chica," Daisy pouted as she rapped her knuckles off his chest, the corners of her lips fighting to not become a smile. Leaning close he kissed her cheek freezing her faster then transforming into the Ghostrider had. "Behave for a few days girl, I'll be back soon enough."

Daisy froze when warm slightly capped lips brushed against her cheek, blinking at their owner when he teased her as a goodbye. Turning she watched him walk away before turning to the couple who she had not even noticed, Robbie must have felt a home to act so relaxed when they were not even alone. He had not been gone for very long this time so she could not blame months in Hell for his strange behavior. God he had a nice smile. "What just happened?"

"You see when a boy likes a girl," Mack started, laughing when Elena smack his chest.

"Returning twice form Hell has a way of reminding one what is important," Elena answered ignoring the grinning Mack, he could be such a man.

Daisy looked down sure she was starting to blush, she had only really started to admit to herself she cared that much after he came back the last time. Catching sight of the black mug she smiled, having a self healing boyfriend would come in handy in their line of work. He might be damaged and dangerous but he would never betray her like Ward, "He has a cute smile huh?"

Elena nodded wrapping an arm around Daisy's shoulder, "Needs to do it more often, you'll see to that when he returns."

"And give Gabe a heart attack if she can get him to laugh," Mack chimed in, he was curious himself.

Elena rolled her eyes at her giant black turtle, turning back to Daisy she gave her shoulders a hug, "Even the Devil can love."

 **SITTING ON THE SAND IS A BOX, WHAT IS IN THAT BOX?**

Seriously I think I have been watching too many QuakeRider vids on YouTube. Shipping a pair from a season I haven't watched yet, didn't watch this show until I saw some GR clips. I hope this amused someone besides myself. No doubt once this season is on Netflix there will be more ideas bouncing around in my head for this fandom. Man I need to learn Spanish and Japanese already.

 **Cuida tu tortuga – Watch your turtle**

 **Mas facil que tu margarita – Eiaser than your daisy**

 **Cierto, gracias – True, thanks**


End file.
